vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux was a Harvest Witch and a major antagonist of season one of . She was the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. She was chosen to take part in The Harvest along with Cassie, Abigail and her former best friend, Davina Claire. In Crescent City, after being resurrected, Monique killed Sophie, her own aunt for not believing in the witch community's ability to take back New Orleans and rid it of Klaus and the other vampires, and joined Céleste and the other resurrected witches. She was killed by Marcel in From a Cradle to a Grave by being stabbed by the Devil's Star, in order to save Hope Mikaelson. Monique was a member of the Deveraux Family. Early History Monique was born to Jane-Anne Deveraux as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up close to Sophie because there was a few years age difference and became aware of her witch legacy at some point. She was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest once the Elders voted yes for it. Monique spent over a year in Limbo with her zealous ancestors where she changed for the worst. During her time in Limbo, Monique witnessed what was happening in the French Quarter and made her more devoted to the witches cause. Once Monique was resurrected it was shown to everybody such as Sophie and Davina, who knew her before The Harvest, that she was extremely loyal to the Ancestors, which made the Monique they knew dead. On the day Hope was born Monique with Abigail and Genevieve attempted to kill her for the power it would grant their coven. She was killed by Marcel to save Hope which finally put her reign of terror to a end. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Personality Monique seemed to be a very kind and obedient girl as she listened to her mother about The Harvest. After her resurrection she'd become cold and dedicated to her cause. Due to her death, she was united with the ancestral spirits who molded her into a weapon for the witches to reclaim the quarter from the vampires. She was heartless and ruthless enough to kill her aunt, she showed no remorse or guilt over this action, justifying killing her aunt as a casualty of war, and was visibly unshaken by her actions. Her faith in nature has changed her from an innocent girl into a religious soldier for her coven. Nevertheless, Monique seems to have some honor, as when Elijah told her that Celeste was not a real believer and that she would not release the power she had gained from the Harvest back into the Earth, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and used her magic to make sure that, if and when she used the body jump spell, she would return to her own remains and not be able to escape her death at Elijah's hands. Also, Monique seems to harbor a hatred for Davina, born out of the fact that Davina had worked against the witches at every turn, and Davina had a hand in her mother's death. She also has shown sadistic and psychotic traits. She seems to enjoy inflicting pain and misery such as when she killed her aunt, attacked a daywalker, smiling at the vampires pain, and enjoys being mean and tormenting Davina. She has been shown to be eager to kill anyone who defies the ancestors, regardless of intentions. Monique however, did show signs of arrogance. Her zealous belief in the ancestors caused her to believe that they, and therefore she, could not fail. To this end, she overconfidently told Hayley neither she, nor the Original Vampires, could stop them from sacrificing Hope, despite the powers of the original vampires. Physical Appearance Monique was an attractive girl with a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt. She had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes and thin eyebrows. She stood at 5'3", and her frame was slim and petite. Powers and Abilities Since returning from the dead, Monique had displayed a considerable amount of power and skill. She was able to easily kill her aunt by casting a fatal pain infliction, causing her to hemorrhage to death. She was also able to cast a Devinette on Elijah Mikaelson. She had knowledge on spells that allow her to communicate with the ancestors. She even restored a dead rose to life. Her most note-worthy feats as a Harvest girl were casting a spell from Esther's grimoire that forcibly sent the spirit of Céleste Dubois into her original body and almost killing Hayley Marshall with a curse she cast on a poppet. She was also able to easily snap Klaus' neck with a flick of her of hand. As a Harvest Girl, she was a conduit for a selection of Ancestors from beyond the grave. After being resurrected, she gained a special ability to detect if a person was telling the truth or a lie, presumably this power was tied into her power over the earth. Weaknesses Monique had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Monique and the Ancestors (Allies) *Monique and Jane-Anne Deveraux (Mother & Daughter/Former Allies) *Monique and Sophie Deveraux (Aunt & Niece/Former Allies/Enemies/Monique killed her) *Monique and Céleste (Former Allies/Enemies) *Davina and Monique (Ex-Best Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Monique and the Harvest Witches (Former Allies) *Monique and Genevieve (Former Allies) Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (1st Death/Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''Crescent City'' (Resurrected) *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (2nd Death) Season Two *''Fire with Fire'' (Mentioned) Name *'Monique' is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means advisor.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monique *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deverauxhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devereux Trivia *Monique displayed minor traits of PTSD and, later, sociopathy after her resurrection, which could have resulted from her hellish mental conditioning by the Ancestors, who are implied to have taught her to be ruthless and uncaring in order to survive and exterminate the vampires in the French Quarter. *Monique and Davina seemed to be very close as Davina mentioned that she has only considered Timothy and Monique her friends in Sinners and Saints. *It was stated by Monique that the witch Ancestors, including her own ancestors, manipulated her to believe that she should kill her aunt as she was a non-believer; therefore she had to die. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, it becomes clear that Monique is no longer best friends with Davina. *In The Big Uneasy, she channels the Ancestors twice. In the first time, the ancestors tell her that it's time for Genevieve to die so that the Harvest can be completed. In the second occurrence, the Ancestors tell her that Genevieve is allowed live in exchange for the life of the Mikaelson child. *In The Big Uneasy, it is implied that even if she killed her aunt, she misses her and considered that Davina didn't sacrifice enough unlike herself, who lost all her family: her mother and aunt. *Monique beholds Ancestral Element Earth, while Davina beholds Ancestral Element Fire, Abigail beholds Ancestral Element Wind, and Cassie beholds Ancestral Element Water. *Since Monique was the Harvest Earth Witch. She had a closer relationship with the Ancestors than Davina and Abigail ever did. Often being their messenger from beyond the grave and followed their orders plus agreed with them about the Quarter not being under control of vampires. *Since she is a New Orleans witch, she is with the Ancestors again. *She is the only witch shown to kill a werewolf, but not by her magic, it was with the coven's Athame. *She has been killed in Lafayette Cemetery twice in over the span of year. Gallery Monique TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Crescent1.jpg Crescent7.jpg monique-deveraux.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent39.jpg picture-135.png Crescent41.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent67.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent95.jpg Mon.jpg 800px-Crescent67.jpg the_originals_express_from_us_s1_ep14_1940996605.jpg safeimag.jpg Screenshot (91).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Oliver-monique-and-davina.jpg monique-115.jpg MoniqueDeve.png monique-episode-20.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg moniquedeveraux.jpg Moniquedeverauxx.jpg the originals 1 18 05.jpg 0000.jpg Ancestors5.png fe269e6f31fcea678c6912c5c497b5e754913e.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.20 -2014.06.06 17.31.19-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.25 -2014.06.06 17.31.31-.jpg Moniqque.jpg moniqueforever.png the_originals_express_from_us_s1_ep18_735827879.jpg DeathOfMonique.png DeathOfMonique2.png The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0141.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0142.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0145.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0148.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0150.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0153.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0154.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0155.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0156.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0157.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0160.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0164.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0165.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0166.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0167.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0170.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0443.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0444.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0445.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0446.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0458.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0459.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0460.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0461.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0470.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0471.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0478.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0479.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0492.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0873.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0874.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0884.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0886.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0897.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0898.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0899.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0900.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0901.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0915.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0918.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0919.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0920.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0921.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0926.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1030.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1043.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1961.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1964.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1969.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1971.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1972.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1973.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1939.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1940.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1941.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1944.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1945.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1946.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1947.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1948.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1949.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1953.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1954.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1956.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1957.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1958.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1928.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1929.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1932.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1933.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1935.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1936.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1937.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0265.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0266.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0267.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0270.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0271.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0273.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0595.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0591.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0590.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0589.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0588.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0585.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0579.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0571.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0620.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0619.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0618.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0613.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0610.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0609.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0601.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0600.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Deveraux Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased